FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough part III
Cerulean City Cerulean City is a peaceful seaside city located in the north-central part of Kanto. Places of interest include the Bike Shop, Cerulean Gym, and a mysterious cave on the edge of town. In the house next to the Pokémon Center, an old man is willing to trade his Ice/Psychic-type Jynx to get a Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl can only be found by using a high-end fishing rod, so return later to complete the trade. Bike Shop The Bike Shop has bicycles for sale, but the price is a whopping 1,000,000! The player can't carry that much cash, so it seems that he/she is out of luck for now. Berry Powder man Visit the Gym Badge man's neighbor to receive the Powder Jar from the old man. This jar is used to collect the Berry Powder that is obtained from the Berry Crush minigame. Collecting lots of powder allows him to prepare many different medicines in exchange. Gym Badge man In the northwest house is a man who will explain the effects of the eight Gym Badges. The first seven Badges enable the use of HM moves in the field. Four Badges increase a certain stat during battle, raising each respective skill to 112.5% of the normal value. The four other Badges ensure a Pokémon's obedience during battle. Burgled House The house behind the Gym is blocked off by a police officer. It seems that Team Rocket has stolen a valuable item from the people living here. Nothing can be done about this now, so instead head for the Gym. Cerulean Gym The Cerulean Gym specializes in Water-typePokémon, so Grass- and Electric-type attacks will work wonders. Trainers who chose Charmandermay have a rough time here, so it may be necessary to venture off to Route 24 or Route 25 to catch an Oddish'FR' or a Bellsprout'LG' to help out, if the player did not catch a Pikachu back in Viridian Forrest. Take out Misty's Staryu as quickly as possible in order to move on to her Starmie. Her purple starfish is both stronger and faster than Staryu, making its Water Pulse especially painful. Trainers who chose Squirtle would do well to raise it to level 18, as its Bite move will inflict serious damage on the part-Psychic Starmie. Defeated, Misty awards the player the Cascade Badge, which ensures a Pokémon's obedience up to level 30. It also enables the use of Cut in the field. Misty also hands over TM03 (Water Pulse) as a prize. Rest up and head north to Route 24. As soon as the player heads for Route 24, the rival appears. He taunts the player as usual before challenging to a battle. His Pidgeotto is more a nuisance than a threat, though Bulbasaur is vulnerable to its Gustattack. Abra, with Teleport—which fails during Trainer battles—as its only move, cannot attack the player's weaker Pokémon. His starter Pokémon has learned a damaging elemental attack, so the player should avoid pitting his own starter against it. After the battle,the rival hands over the Fame Checker. This item records miscellaneous information about notable figures, including Professor Oak, the eight Gym Leaders, and the Elite Four. This info is primarily found in the Pokémon Journals located in most Pokémon Centers. Route 24 Route 24 is a narrow route that connects Cerulean City to Route 25. Nugget Bridge is located here, and is always packed with Trainers. There are sixteen Trainers between Cerulean City and the Sea Cottage; luckily it is possible to return to the Pokémon Center and heal up as necessary. Upon defeating the five Trainers on the bridge, a disguised Team Rocket Grunt gives the player a valuable Nugget. He will then try to get the player to join the organization, attacking when his offer is declined. A patch of tall grass is located near the north end of the bridge. In addition to Camper Shane, wild Abracan also be found here. Collect TM45 (Attract) on the hill to the north, then head east to Route 25. Route 25 Route 25 is a dead-end route on the ocean's edge. There are nine more Trainers to fight on the way to the cape. One of them, Camper Flint, is standing in a line of trees, and the player will need to lure him out with a battle to reach TM43 (Secret Power) lying behind him. Secret Power is a damage-dealing move with a 30% chance of causing a secondary effect, which is determined by the surrounding environment. Sea Cottage The Sea Cottage on Cerulean Cape belongs to Bill, a famous Pokémon researcher. His latest experiment has gone wrong, and his DNA was combined with that of a Clefairy! He asks for the player's help, so when he steps into the Teleporter, activate the Cell Separation System on his PC to return him to normal. As thanks, he hands over an S.S. Ticket, a boarding pass for the luxury cruise liner that is docked in Vermilion City, which also happens to be the location of the third Gym. Before leaving the cape, re-enter the cottage and check out Bill's PC to view his favorite Pokémon, the Eevee family. This adds four new pages to the Pokédex. Cerulean City Back in Cerulean, the officer blocking the burgled house has moved out of the way. Inside lie obvious signs of a break-in, including muddy footprints, overturned plants, and a gaping hole in the wall that was used as an escape route. Step through the hole to confront the thief. When he loses, the Rocket hands over the stolen TM28 before running off. When the player talks to the owner of the stolen TM, he will explain that he no longer needs the TM, allowing the player to keep it. Dig is useful when in a cave, as it instantly returns the user to the entrance. Route 5 Route 5 is a tiny path that connects Cerulean City to Saffron City. Pokémon Day Care The house on the hill is the Pokémon Day Care. The old man inside will raise one Pokémon at a time while the player is away. A Pokémon left here will gain one experience point for every step taken. This is a good way to raise the Magikarp from the Mt. Moon Pokémon Center. The downside is that he will make every decision; he may delete a desirable move, or ignore a new move altogether. He charges 100, plus another 100 for every new level, to return a Pokémon. Underground Path It is impossible to reach Saffron just yet, so instead enter the Underground Path. The tunnel leads to Route 6. Inside the Underground Path entrance, a girl offers to trade Pokémon. She will offer either a Nidoran♀'FR' or a Nidoran♂'LG', in exchange for its opposite-gender counterpart. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Walkthroughs